


Bananas

by hifftn



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, no bananas were harmed while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/pseuds/hifftn
Summary: Poppy does some research and decides to try something to make Tora happy.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	Bananas

The banana taunted her. It sat on her desk, acting all innocent but Poppy knew better. It was mocking her, reminding her of her lack of courage and technique.   
“Stupid banana,” she hissed and buried the offending fruit under a pile of paper.   
“Why are you cursing out your snack?”   
Poppy jumped at the voice behind her, she turned around to see Erdene grinning down at her.  
“Maybe she just found out just how much sugar a banana has and now she’s angry because it’s against her diet,” Jacob guessed only to find Erdene glaring at him.   
“I swear, if you bring up Poppy’s weight one more time, I will start commenting on your receding hairline.”  
“Guys, stop quarreling. I’m just stressed out with this manuscript, that’s all.” Poppy rubbed her temples and sighed.   
“Bad grammar? Tons of typos?” Erdene stepped next to Poppy and peeked down at the manuscript.  
“If it was only that,” Poppy groaned. “No, it’s the topic.”   
“What is it about? Jacob asked but before he could come and take a peek Poppy slammed the manuscript shut.  
“Shouldn’t you be in that meeting with the printing company?” Her cheeks were tinged pink, her hand firmly rested on the manuscript.   
Erdene snickered.   
“Yeah, Jake, go on and get us a better deal. We get this done here.”   
Confused and grumbling Jacob grabbed his bag and his jacket and left.   
“Now spill it, Pops, what is it with this manuscript?”   
Poppy pushed it over to Erdene and sighed. “Most of it is fine. Some raunchy parts which are - not too bad. But this one scene… I’m not sure it’s working and I spent some time researching but it still makes no sense.”   
She flipped the manuscript open and showed Erdene the page she struggled with.   
Her friend whistled lowly. “Holy shit, deepthroating? Well, that’s advanced stuff.”   
“I know! And some of it just seems - physically impossible.” Poppy threw her hands up and leaned heavily back into her chair.   
“Not impossible, but definitely a challenge.” Erdene browsed through the scene and chuckled every once in a while. “How big? Yeah, as if.” She shook her head and pushed the manuscript back towards Poppy. “Don’t forget, that is fictional. It doesn’t have to be realistic, but I get why you are conflicted.”   
“Soooo… is that actually possible? To - to take someone in that deep?”   
“Sure, with some practise at least. That’s nothing one should try without training.” Erdene’s sharp gaze wandered from the manuscript to Poppy. “Why are you so interested in this topic anyway?”   
Poppy blushed. She couldn’t prevent it, despite trying her best to show her pokerface.   
“Just because…” Twirling a strand of hair around her finger she stared intently at the tip of her feet.   
Erdene crossed her arms in front of her and raised one eyebrow. “Uh-huh… well, for the sake of the manuscript, just let it go. Fix the spelling and grammar and move on.” She sighed and let her arms sink again. “But in case your curiosity is of a more personal nature… just give it a try. I can’t say from personal experience since I’m not a guy and stuff, but from what I heard deepthroating is pretty much overrated. And it’s not exactly fun for the one giving either. Your eyes water like crazy and your air supply gets cut off and dammit, the gag reflex can be a real bitch.”  
“I know!” Poppy exclaimed and huffed. “I - I tried to practise. With bananas…” She bit her bottom lip, eyes darting to Erdene who almost choked on the laughter she held back.   
“Hey, that’s not funny! I tried really hard but at some point I always gagged and - and accidentally bit into the banana.”   
Erdene howled. “Oh goodness, Pops! Sorry but that - that’s just too hilarious!”   
Despite Poppy’s impressive pout Erdene needed a few deep breaths to calm down.   
“You’re too adorable, Pops. Okay, listen. If you want to go down on someone, just do what feels best for you. Don’t go for the complicated stuff unless both of you want it. Relax and have fun, girl! It’s not meant to be only good for the guy, after all.”  
Poppy nodded. “I know. Not the one receiving is in charge, but the one giving. And best case scenario is when both enjoy it.”   
“Smart girl,” Erdene praised her with a pat on Poppy’s shoulder. “And I’d say we keep this conversation between you and me. God knows I don’t want to hear Jacob’s opinion on this topic.” 

She had taken some notes, though. Even if she still hadn't decided whether she would try this deep throat thing or not, after a few weeks seeing Tora almost daily Poppy wanted to give him just as much pleasure as he gave her. (Besides, she had convinced him to get tested, because Poppy lacked experience, not brains.) So she was prepared and only waited for the time to feel right.   
Her own impatience cut the waiting time short, though. After another long day at work she had just taken a shower and prepared some food when her phone buzzed, informing her of Tora’s usual text to tell her he was on the way. He always came over to her place, they never met at his. He had told her it wasn’t half as nice as hers after all, despite being much bigger.   
Well, at least she had everything she needed and didn’t have to carry spare clothes and toiletries around.   
She threw some more veggies into the curry and set a timer while it simmered. When he rang she buzzed him in and waited for him at her door.  
“Hey, Tora.”   
He looked tired. Poppy swallowed. Instead of the usual smirk she flashed her whenever she opened her door in her pjs, his jaws were clenched.   
“Come in. You want something to drink?”   
“I wanna shower first.”   
She wordlessly stepped aside and let him trudge into the bathroom. Someone had a rough day at work and she knew better than to ask him about it.   
Instead she grabbed bowls and checked the rice for its temperature.   
Tora came back, in his boxer briefs and a t-shirt - Poppy had to talk to him about strolling around butt naked and how much it distracted and flustered her, so he made sure he was at least partly dressed around her - when the table was already set and the food waited for him.   
Poppy had poured him a glass of apple juice while she sipped some tea.   
“Feeling better?”   
It was a balancing act sometimes, offering comfort without putting pressure on him. She took his grunt as affirmation and perked up.   
“Good. Dinner’s ready. I made curry.” Sitting on the floor, the small table in front of her, she motioned for him to sit down.   
“A tiger rice ball.” His eyes softened and the tension in his jaw eased as he sat down.   
“Here, let me get you some curry.” Poppy grabbed his bowl, ready to scoop a generous helping of curry into it.  
“Wait! Whatcha doin’?”   
She froze. “Uhm… serving you dinner?”  
Tora frowned at her and took the bowl back. “But the tiger will drown.”   
“It’s rice,” Poppy pointed out. “It’s just the side dish for the curry. I only shaped it a bit, it’s not even a proper rice ball.”   
“Still.” Tora grabbed his chopsticks and ate the tiger-shaped rice before Poppy could cover it in curry. She chuckled.   
“Fine, have it your way. There’s more rice, you can get another helping afterwards. With curry, this time.”   
Over dinner he relaxed more, even smiled when she told him about work and her friends. She didn’t mention the manuscript, though. It was one of Quincey’s, what if Tora was uncomfortable hearing about what his friend wrote?   
Besides, talking about it was out of question. At least for now.   
“I’ll do the dishes,” he offered after they had finished but Poppy jumped up before he could even unfold his legs.   
“No, you relax. I’ll take care of it.” She gathered the bowls but turned back to glare at him. “No smoking, though.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I got it.” He grinned and grabbed his phone instead.   
At least when he was with her she asked him not to smoke.   
He was lying on her bed when she came back, still scrolling through his phone. Poppy gnawed on her bottom lip, her stomach fluttered and her hands were sweaty. She got this. She could do it and if not, no big deal. He would maybe tease her a bit but in the end she had nothing to lose.   
And he was freshly showered.   
She got on her bed from the end, his feet only not dangling over the edge because he was propped up on some pillows in a half sitting position.   
Also, perfect.   
Poppy ran a hand up the tattoo on his leg. She had admired all his tattoos, had traced them with her fingertips and lips before. Nothing new here, nothing that should alert him or make her nervous.   
Still, he let his phone sink and stared at her, how she crawled up his legs, kneeling between them, giving him the best innocent look she had.   
“Feel like cuddlin’?” he asked and put his phone on the nightstand. Poppy shrugged.   
“Is it that what you need? Some good cuddles?” Both her hands now slowly moved over his thighs.   
“Whatever ya feel like, sweetheart.”   
She hummed, moving her head left and right in a vague motion. Not a nod and not a shake.   
“I can choose?” She dragged her nails lightly over his skin, stopped at the edge of the boxers and went back down to the knees.   
“Always,” he confirmed.   
Poppy’s heart hammered in her chest. Adrenaline ran through her veins, made her giddy.   
“Can I try something?” Together they had tried a lot of things already, but this time she was on her own. Well, not actually on her own. But in charge. No pointers from him.   
She could do this.  
With a smile she crawled further up, settled in his lap and kissed him.   
Rule number one: Never go straight for the kill. Foreplay is also important when it comes to oral sex. He had taught her that and she had to admit, it made a huge difference.   
So she kissed him. Slow and gentle at first, but when his hands came up to rest on her hips she allowed him to pull her closer and deepen the kiss.   
This was risky. He could kiss her senseless, into absolute submission. But she had to keep a cool head. Poppy pulled back and pushed him down with a hand on his firm chest.   
“Slow down, tiger. It’s my turn tonight.” Despite her blush she summoned all her confidence as she kissed her way down his neck while her hands found the hem of his shirt. She tugged it up, revealing his upper body. Abs, pecs, tattoos. He should be on the cover of a magazine but this was a sight solely reserved for her. Poppy’s heart swelled with pride. And this silent, stoic man would be at her mercy tonight.   
He helped taking off his shirt but leaned back at Poppy’s silent order. She kissed him again, light and playful, before she followed the lines of his ink over his chest. This was fun. She grazed her teeth over his nipples and revelled in his sharp intake of breath. Sucked a mark into his skin like he loved to do with her. And slowly but surely she made her way down his body until the warm weight of her breasts - still covered by her shirt - rested on his groin. Her efforts so far hadn’t been in vain, that much was clear.   
Poppy bit her bottom lip again and peeked up at him. His golden eyes stared back at her, wide and with his pupils blown.   
She curled her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, tugged them down inch by inch while still holding his gaze.   
It was a bit tricky, the boxers were tight over his hardening cock and she was afraid to hurt him. But she managed, sat up and tugged them down his legs to throw them on the floor.   
Rule number two: Don’t hesitate. You are in charge and he has to learn to wait for what you decide to give him.   
Poppy nodded. She was in charge. Quickly she pulled her own shirt up and over her head, revealing the fact she didn’t wear a bra. Normally she would take off her shorts and panties, too, but it felt safer to keep them on. Just to make sure she wouldn’t cave in and ride him in the end.   
With what she hoped was a sexy smile she crawled up his body once more, allowing her breasts to brush over his thighs and finally his balls and cock. This was still familiar - and nothing she could have practiced with a banana anyway.   
“Fuck, sweetheart… whatcha plannin’?”   
She shushed him and clicked her tongue. “You just sit there and enjoy the show, I’ll take care of the rest.”   
Putting up a confident act helped her keeping her nerves in check. From this close his cock looked even bigger. She knew she couldn’t circle it with her thumb and index finger, but it worked when she tried with her thumb and middle finger. She had compared it to a banana, his cock was much thicker. But she refused to be intimidated. She could take this cock in her pussy, she also could take it in her mouth. No big deal.   
Only it was a big deal. A really big one.   
“Bobby? Ya fell asleep on me?”   
She had stared, obviously.   
“I’m the one in charge,” she mumbled and leaned in to lick a broad stripe from the base of his cock to its tip.   
Tora cursed lowly.   
Spurred on like this Poppy wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, the other cupped his balls as she placed tiny licks all over the head his cock.   
He tasted unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. Salty, a hint of soap, utterly masculine.   
“Fuck, sweetheart! Ya don’t have to-”  
“I want to,” she interrupted him. She licked her lips and opened her mouth further. There was no way she could fit his whole cock into her mouth, she realized once she had the first inches in. Her lips met the fingers she had curled around his shaft.   
Rule number three: Slow and steady. Figure out what’s still manageable for you and stick to it. Small steps.  
She started bobbing her head, tried to swirl her tongue as she had read in stories but found herself unable to. Her mouth was just too full. Not a bad thing, though.  
Her jaws started hurting so Poppy released him, but kept moving her hand up and down his cock. A quick glance at Tora showed her his closed eyes and his hands buried in the sheets. Encouraged like that Poppy ran her tongue over the length of his cock and sucked at his balls. His moans got louder. She grinned as she pressed her tongue against him and played with his balls before she darted her tongue back up his cock. With renewed determination she sucked him as deep as she could and went back to bobbing her head.   
This was much easier that she had thought, even with his cock being this big. Getting bold Poppy grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her head, grinning around his cock as his fingers tangled in her hair and held it away from her face. She looked at him again, this time he was looking right back. Watching her, breathless and in awe.   
She could get used to this, calling the shots and getting admired for it.   
The head of his cock hit the back of her throat; Poppy surprisingly didn’t mind. It was less annoying than a banana.   
If this wasn’t so bad, maybe she could also try the other thing…  
Poppy held her breath and when his cock brushed the back of her throat the next time she kept pushing down on him.   
Two things happened. Tora tightened his grip on her hair and groaned loudly. And Poppy choked. She spluttered and coughed, eyes tearing up as she jerked her head back, against his hold on her. She bumped her head, cried out at a sudden pain and held her head.   
Tora stared at her in horror. He still held a strand of her hair between his fingers.   
“Holy shit, Bobby! What the hell? You okay? Fuck, sweetheart, that looked as if it hurt.”   
It did. But the damage to her pride was worse.   
“But but - everything was going so well,” she whimpered and checked her fingers. No blood at least, just a sore spot on her scalp.   
“What have ya been tryin’ to do there?”   
Poppy sat at the edge of the bed and looked close to tears. “I wanted this to be good for you… like when you do that for me.   
“It was good. It was fuckin’ great. But I don’t wanna see ya hurt yourself.” He scooted closer and reached out for her. Poppy allowed him to pull her into his arms.   
“And now I ruined it.” Her bottom lip trembled, Tora stared at it, contemplating to just nibble at it until it stopped.   
“Hey, why are ya so hard on yourself? Ya ruined shit, sweetheart. That was amazing, but no need to try this deep throat shit. Never been a fan of that anyway.”   
“Not?” She blinked a few times.   
“Nah. Could have asked me, I would have told ya.”   
She had forgotten that one key rule: Communication. Goes both ways.   
“O-okay. So, what part did you like best? I - I could do that again.” Eager to save this experiment Poppy slid onto the floor, kneeling in front of him.   
“Bobby, I think it’s enough for one night. How ‘bout ya get up here again?”   
Her smile vanished and her eyes widened. “Why? I thought - you said it wasn’t that bad.”   
“Nah, I said it was awesome. That’s a difference. But I’m also greedy.”   
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up until she stood between his legs. “Ya blowin’ me was - oomph…” His fingers hooked into the waistband of her shorts, he pulled them down together with her panties. “But I can’t stop without wanting to get into your pussy.”   
Poppy’s knees buckled. She reached for Tora’s shoulders to brace herself when his fingers danced between her thighs.   
“Your mouth was great… but this? Is heaven.” He slid a finger into her, she was warm and wet and oh so tempting. Poppy rocked against his touch, suddenly aware just how hot it had been for her to go down on him.   
“As foreplay, blowjobs are great. But I also wanna make ya scream, sweetheart. Wanna feel that cute, tight pussy around my cock, wanna see you cum on my dick.”   
Poppy whimpered.   
“Dammit, it was so hard not to just blow my load when ya started sucking me off.” His thumb circled her clit and Poppy saw stars. How did he do that? How did he just know how and where to touch her to make her melt?   
“You - could have… I wanted you to… oh… to finish in my mouth,” she admitted, eyes closed and head thrown back.   
Tora growled. “Fuck, now I can’t hold back anymore.” He pulled his hand back and grabbed Poppy, kissed her frantically.   
“Get on the bed, sweetheart.” With one hand he reached for the stash of condoms on her nightstand, the other pulled her closer.   
Poppy took the condom from him, ripped it open and motioned for him to lie on his back. She rolled the condom over his cock, and leaned in with a grin to lick his balls sloppily. Tora jerked and growled once more.   
“Stop teasin’,” he warned her and Poppy giggled. She straddled him and hovered over his cock.   
“I’m still in charge,” she announced, grabbed his cock to steady it and sank down on him.   
“Holy fuck! That’s it, sweetheart. Fuck, ya feel so good.” His hands came to rest on her hips as she started riding him, her hands braced on his chest.   
One of his hands snaked between their bodies, his thumb giving her the friction she needed as she rocked in his lap, closer to her release with every move of her hips.   
“Yeah… just like that…” He had thrown his head back into the pillow, his heels digging into the mattress. The fingers on her hip left small marks, she would proudly wear them for the next few days. A reminder of her being in charge.   
“Tora… I… “ Poppy’s nails scratched over his skin as she clenched her hands. She curled her toes and increased her pace.   
“Fuck… cum for me, sweetheart…” He bucked his hips upwards, driving his cock deeper into her.   
Poppy unraveled. The tension, the physical need to be close to him, the way he just knew exactly what she needed - her climax washed over her, stopped her thoughts, made her head light and her lungs burn. She slumped into his arms, sweaty and exhausted but thoroughly satisfied.   
“Hold on tight, sweetheart,” he ordered between gritted teeth and held her hips in place only to slam his own hips up. With weak knees Poppy held on. A few more thrusts and he cursed lowly, slammed her down on him a last time, tensing and groaning.   
Poppy gasped for air.   
“Goddammit, Bobby… you’re gonna be the death of me some day…” His chest heaved with his ragged breath but he didn’t let go of her. Instead he pulled her even closer, kissed her deeply once more before he slumped into the mattress.   
Poppy scrambled off him only to plop down next to him.   
“So… was that okay?”   
“That was fuckin’ glorious. Stop doubting yourself all the time, I will tell ya if I don’t like somethin’. Hope the same goes for you.”   
She flashed him a tired grin.   
“Yeah, I think so. But - I want you to also tell me when you like something really much. I want to know what I can do to make it good for you. Really good.”   
Tora chuckled and sat up to take care of the condom. “Will do. But if that’s any help - everythin’ I do with ya feels great. And everythin’ ya do with me.”   
Poppy sighed. It was impossible to get a straight answer from him after all. But he had said he liked the blowjob, so that was a win in her books. She turned on her belly and watched him as he took the condom into the kitchen to throw it away.   
“Oy, Bobby. Why do ya have so many bananas?”   
Poppy’s eyes widened. Well, she didn’t have to tell him everything, did she?


End file.
